


George Luz SFW Alphabet

by warmommy



Series: Band of Brothers SFW Alphabets [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Other, SFW Alphabet, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmommy/pseuds/warmommy
Summary: Cute headcanons for George Luz.





	George Luz SFW Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> Please note I developed this particular one for my own use, if you send me a message I'll be glad to send you a link to the original template.

**A = Affection (How affectionate are they? How do they show affection?)**

This guy is a snuggler. He’s all about cuddling up after a long day, sitting close as you enjoy a cup of coffee together before work, and he holds your hand all the time. He’d love nothing more than a hug from his favourite girl.

**B = Bibliophile (What is their favourite book?)**

Pale Fire by Vladimir Nabokov. He read almost all of it in one sitting and sat out on the back porch for hours when he did finish it, chain-smoking.

**C = Commitment (How quick are they to get into a relationship? What about marriage?)**

George rushes into relationships because they’re new and exciting, but he wouldn’t rush into a marriage. What would be the fun in ending the adventure of courtship and falling in love so soon?

**D = Domestic (How are they at cooking and cleaning?)**

He is hopelessly messy. He fails to realise there even is a mess until he’s _told_ it’s a mess, and by then he’s in the dog house. It helps a lot, however, that he’s such a good cook. So many dishes you had never even heard of, taught to him by his grandmother, translated by him into a message of love spread across steaming plates on your kitchen table.

**E = Ending (If they had to break up with their partner, how would they do it?)**

He would do it in a way that sort of seems abrupt, but he would have been carefully considering whether it was the right move or not for a long time. He has to psyche himself up for it. He doesn’t want to be alone, but sometimes things just don’t work out.

**F = Friendship (What would they be like as a best friend? How would the friendship start?)**

As you can imagine, having George Luz as a best friend is a complete blast. He _loves_ to make other people laugh and smile, and it would just wreck him if you were ever sad. He would spend so much of his time trying to make everything right for you again out of pure love.

**G = Generous (Are they a generous person in general?)**

_Emphatically_ so. He takes on the problems of others a little too readily for his own good, but there’s just so much love in his heart for others. He does volunteer work, he donates, and everyone in town knows they can come to him and he will do his best to help.

**H = Heated (What’s one thing that just pisses him off?)**

Racists. That pretty much goes without saying for anyone (except for racists themselves), but there are few things that will turn that gorgeous smile into a scowl quicker than discrimination.

**I = Insecure (What, if anything, are they insecure about in their appearance?)**

His height, mostly. His personality more than makes up for it, though, takes up all the space in both dance halls and hearts alike.

**J = Juggling (What’s a special talent of theirs?)**

His sense of humour is its own special talent, along with his ability to make _anyone_ laugh. Determination not to laugh only increases HIS determination. That’s why no one can really stay mad at him.

**K = King (If he could be crowned king of anything, what would it be?)**

George Luz is the King of Pies (the boy loves pie, what can he say?).

**L = Living Room (What are you most likely to find in their living room?)**

There are _four_ radios in his living room. Why, you may ask? He doesn’t know, don’t listen to him, he just likes collecting stuff.

**M = Mourning (How do they mourn for lost loved ones?)**

When he mourns, George is silent. Nothing quite communicates his loss more than this emptiness of gesture and sound. He is despondent and never talks about it again. He’s never been good at losing people.

**N = Night Owl (How late does he stay up at night?)**

His sleeping schedule is a little crazy. Not that he doesn’t _love_ to sleep, he has a hard time getting to bed at a decent hour. There’s just so much to do, so much to listen to, so much to read, so much to experience, (hopefullY) so much kissing and cuddling to be done!

**O = Optimist (Do they have a generally good outlook on life?)**

Absolutely. He’s a good guy, that George Luz, that crazy sucker. He inspires optimism in other people, too, and sure, he can be a bit snarky with a hint of cynicism at times, but that’s not how he is in his heart and his core. He’s seen how bad things can truly be in this world, and he’s determined to see the very best in everything, now that that’s over.

**P = Phone (Who’s he most likely to call if something goes wrong?)**

That depends on what you mean by ‘goes wrong’. If he’s done something stupid and needs to get bailed out of jail? Lipton. If he’s been dumped and has a broken heart? Lipton. If he burns the sauce and it sticks to the bottom of the pot?

…Lipton. Okay, maybe it doesn’t really depend on anything, he just calls Lip.

**Q = Quizzes (How much would they remember about you? Do they remember every little detail you mention in passing, or do they kind of forget everything?)**

He remembers everything. When you’re out and someone bumps into you, he’s having full-length conversations with someone who is a _total_ stranger to you, asking about their children by name, asking about whether or not they got that leaky roof fixed, stuff like that.

**R = Ravenous (Name one dish they absolutely LOVE.)**

Make 👏 him 👏 a 👏 pie 👏. Chocolate silk pie. Apple pie. Blueberry pie. Cherry pie. Peach cobbler. Make 👏 him 👏 a 👏 pie 👏.

**S = Scent (What is their favourite smell?)**

He loves the smell of the spices his grandma uses to cook. There’s no aroma in the world more pleasant, welcoming, and full of memories of happiness and love than that.

**T = Talkative (Is he particularly chatty?)**

Has he ever shut up? Ever?

**U = Ugh (Something that makes him instantly roll his eyes)**

Anything, once his tiny attention span wears out, but then he just bounces on to the next thing. No big deal.

**V = Vespertine (What does he like to do in the evenings?)**

He takes a walk every single evening, unless the weather is just really bad. He calls it George Time, and it is considered holy.

**W = Well-Mannered (Can they behave themselves in public?)**

He’s truly all over the place, and he’ll push the envelope a bit for the sake of a laugh, but he means well. He may be erratic, perhaps chaotic, but he’s an angel and everyone knows it.

**X = Xbox (What’s their favourite video game?)**

George Luz fucking loves Stardew Valley. He’s completely obsessed with it. He has watched more YouTube videos than he has even played the game, and he plays it _a lot_.

**Y = Yuck (Name one dish they absolutely HATE.)**

He doesn’t really like vegetables! He _despises_ green bean casserole, it makes him gag.

**Z = Zing! (What’s a joke they would make about themselves?)**

He is not afraid to make jokes at his own expense and probably does so at least a dozen times a day. They often refer to the thing he’s most insecure about and he frequently compares himself to Tyrion Lannister (not just because he’s small, but because he has a giant personality as well and is AWESOME).


End file.
